


I loved you, you love him, and he loves someone else.

by Lopilops



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Love Triangle, Multi, Revenge, Used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopilops/pseuds/Lopilops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia loves Jackson. But Jackson loves someone else. And the person that Jackson loves , well loves someone else. </p><p>It's complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I loved you, you love him, and he loves someone else.

**Author's Note:**

> All the characters belong to Teen Wolf MTV. Hope you like it. Short is short , since I don't have time to write.

Saturday 6 am, Lydia felt Jackson's warm body, and she felt safe in his arms. She was often at Jackson's, since his parents were on vacation. She grabbed her phone, but her inbox was empty, and she put it down beside the lamp. She was about to go back to sleep, because they stayed up late last night.

" Stiles, " Jackson murmured. Jackson held her tight. She felt Jackson's morning wood behind her. She was flummoxed , all along, she thought that Jackson was killing Stiles in Jackson's dreams. But when he moaned Stiles names trice while he was dripping. She knew he was having a wet dream.

" Are you kidding me? "She motioned with her lips . She removed his hands,and she stood up. She picked up her phone, and she pressed the record button. After a few minutes of hearing Stiles she became enraged. She buttoned her clothes and put on skirt. Her heart started to race, her hands shook, and a tears dropped down her eyes. _It's not true he loves me_. She wiped her cheeks and stopped the recording button. She regained composure and attempted to wake Jackson. His eyes closed while he pulled the sheets and covered himself further into a cocoon.

" Wake up, " she whispered and kissed him. Jackson opened his eyes and looked at her.

" What? " Jackson said.

" Had a sweat dream? "

" You fucking ruined it, "

" Do you love me? " she asked. He signed and pulled his hair back, and she knew that it was his signature when he lied. She loved him and Jackson's words fortified her feelings. Now that it was crystal it broke so easily into pieces. But she wasn't going to break down in front of him.

" Don't answer that. I'll see you at school tomorrow. " she said.

When she got home, she cried and ate a bucket of ice cream in her room. She thought of why she fell in love with such a jerk. Then she realized he was never happy when they were together. Her sadness poured out and rage filled in. She broke up with him over a text message with an audio attached . It was a cheap move ,but she couldn't handle it face to face. She loved him and now she hated him, or It was the illusion that she put upon herself.

After two days she asked Stiles to go on a date, but he said he had to meet with Derek. She realized Derek and Stiles were a couple since all that came out of Stiles mouth was Derek this and Derek that. It was probably one of the reason why Jackson ignored her after they broke up. Because Jackson didn't need to get rid of her anymore he now had to get rid of Derek. It still stung her heart when she saw Jackson or thought of him, but it made her happy to see Jackson suffer. All she had to do was send the audio record to Derek if worst came to worst. For now she enjoyed Jackson's misery while Stiles was in Derek's arms.


End file.
